jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Brentaal IV
Originalzitat: „Brentaal's my homeworld, though I don't visit much. I sympathize with you – it's a boring place for someone with wanderlust in his heart.“ (Imperial Double-Cross, Seite 19) Brentaal, aufgrund seiner Position im gleichnamigen System seltener auch Brentaal IV genannt, ist ein Planet der Kernwelten, der an der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße liegt, dort wo sich diese mit der Hydianischen Handelsstraße schneidet. Er ist der Heimatplanet des menschlichen Volkes der Brentaalaner und aufgrund seiner günstigen Position in der Galaxis ein wichtiges Handelszentrum. Bekanntheit erlangte der Planet auch wegen der Schlachten, die zu Zeiten des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs auf ihm geführt wurden, sowie wegen kultureller Beiträge wie der Oper The Kallea Cycle, die als ein Wahrzeichen der Menschlichen Hochkultur angesehen wurde. Erstmals besiedelt wurde Brentaal bereits viele tausend Jahre vor Ausbruch des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs und litt lange Zeit an der Umweltverschmutzung durch die Bewohner, zudem herrschte Überbevölkerung. Als eines der Mitglieder der Galaktischen Republik geriet auch Brentaal zwischen die Fronten, als die Separatisten-Krise ihren Lauf nahm, später gehörte der Planet dem Galaktischen Imperium an, konnte aber schließlich von der Neuen Republik durch den Einsatz der Renegaten-Staffel erobert werden. Beschreibung Allgemein Der Planet Brentaal liegt in einem System gleichen Namens im Bormea-Sektor des Ringali Shell und umkreist als einer von insgesamt sieben Planeten seines Systems den Stern Brenta. Dass sowohl der Stern als auch das System seinen Namen teilen, zeigt deutlich, dass Brentaal der wichtigste Planet in seinem Sternsystem ist.Planets Collection Brentaal, mit einer standardmäßigen Gravitation und einer für Menschen und ähnliche Spezies gut atembaren Atmosphäre des Typs Eins, hat einen Durchmesser von insgesamt 11.242 Kilometern. Die Länge eines Tages beträgt 23 Standardstunden und ein Jahr währt 342 Standardtage an. Der Wochen-Rhythmus auf Brentaal wurde auf eine 5-Tages-Periode festgelegt.Galaxywide NewsNets - Adventure Journal 14 Brentaal ist über die Handelsstraßen nur 16 Reisestunden von Esseles entfernt, 18 Stunden von Chandrila, 29 von Corulag, 43 von Rhinnal und 74 von Ralltiir. Als Kernpunkt zwischen der Hydianischen und der Perlemianischen Handelsroute ist Brentaal ein geschäftiger Handelsplanet, über dem ständiger Verkehr herrscht. Aus diesem Grund sind die Regeln zur Kontrolle über diesen unerlässlich und streng, da jeder Fehler zu Kollisionen oder Verwirrung führen würde. Kein Schiff darf Brentaal ohne Aufzeichnungen und einen genauen Plan ansteuern. Es war weitreichend bekannt, dass geradezu jede Ware, die man auf einer der Kernwelten kaufte, die aber nicht dort produziert wurde, auf ihrem Weg zum Zielplaneten irgendwann durch Brentaal gereist war.Into the Core Worlds Im Orbit Brentaals befinden sich mehrere Dutzend Raumstationen, eine davon war die Sel Zonn Station. Diese wurden, ebenso wie die Planetenoberfläche, überwiegend im Sinne des Handels genutzt.The Traitor's Gambit Der Planet verfügte über zwei Monde, auf einem davon wurde zur Zeit der Besetzung durch das Imperiums eine Basis errichtet, die später von der Neuen Republik eingenommen werden konnte.Im Dienste des Imperiums Im Orbit Brentaals befand sich zudem die größte und hauptsächliche Holonetz-Empfangsstation des gesamten Sektors. Die Station stellte zu jeder Zeit eine wichtige Verbindung zwischen Coruscant und militärischen Außenposten entlang der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße dar, unabhängig von der Regierung, die auf Coruscant derzeitig herrschte. Unabhängig von der Regierung war auch die Tatsache, dass die Station zu jeder Zeit äußerst gut gerüstet und geschützt wurde. Brentaal ist ein trockener und verhältnismäßig junger Planet, der sich aus acht großen Kontinenten zusammensetzt, die von salzreichen Ozeanen getrennt werden.Star Wars Enzyklopädie Zahlreiche Gebirgskämme haben sich durch Erdbeben im Laufe der Zeit hervorgetan, und die vulkanischen Aktivitäten sind äußerst hoch, wobei jedoch die meisten der auf Brentaal beheimateten Vulkane längst inaktiv sind. Die Wetterverhältnisse auf der warmen Seite Brentaals sind gemäßigt. Am Äquator jedoch schlängeln sich dampfende Gewässer und Wüsten, während an den Polen Eisberge umhertreiben. Die Täler und flachen Ebenen Brentaals werden dominiert von kommerziellen Raumhäfen, Handelsmärkten, Finanzmärkten, Warenhäusern, industriellen Zentren und anderen Einrichtungen. Die Gegenden entlang der Pole halten als Erholungsgebiete her, wo sich die Bevölkerung Bergsteigtouren auf den Gletschern unternimmt und sich in den Stadien vergnügt. Flora und Fauna Die ersten Kolonisten, die Brentaal besiedelten, legten nicht viel Wert auf die heimische Tier- und Pflanzenwelt. Diese bestand zu einem Großteil aus Insekten und Farnpflanzen, doch über Generationen wurden diese Tiere und Pflanzen mittels einer Serie von ökologischen Programmen verdrängt und durch solche ersetzt, die in den Kernwelten typisch waren. Hierzu gehörten Wälder, die eine Großzahl von beständigen Pflanzen beinhalteten sowie eine ausgeklügelte Nahrungskette von Reptilien und Säugetieren. Die Behandlung des Planeten führte zu starker Umweltverschmutzung, die jedoch kuriert wurde. Brentaals Luft wies jedoch auch zu späteren Zeiten einen gewissen Methan-Geruch auf, der Außenweltlern gewöhnungsbedürftig erschien. Die Atemluft war jedoch unbedenklich. Nur wenige der frühen Lebensformen auf Brentaal blieben erhalten, darunter das Kundril, ein riesiges und mehrgliedriges Insekt. Dieses ernährt sich überwiegend von Fischen und kleinen Säugetieren, und es existierte eine ganze Reihe von Variationen der Spezies, darunter das Imperiale Kundril. Im Laufe der Zeit rotteten die Menschen einen Großteil der Arten aus, die auf ein Leben auf dem Land fokussiert waren, das Imperiale Kundril war eines der wenigen, das auch später noch in Gebirgen zu finden war. Die meisten anderen Arten waren an Gewässern zu finden und jagten dort ihre Beute. Lediglich ihre Eier legen alle Unterarten an Land. Die menschliche Bevölkerung ist vor Angriffen der angriffswütigen Insekten weitgehend sicher, da die Kreaturen weit kleinere Opfer jagen. Dennoch sind sie tödliche Gegner, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlen. Sehenswürdigkeiten Originalzitat: „Everyone seems to care only about making millions of credits, scoring big trade deals, scheduling the most profitable cargo runs, and cashing in on the least commerce trends.“ (Imperial Double-Cross, Seite 19) miniatur|links|[[Favis Resort, eine künstliche Insel auf Brentaal.]] Die Hauptstadt von Brentaal, Cormond, lag zwischen dem Suporro-Meer und der Gravaal-Gebirgskette und war eine äußerst geschäftige Stadt. Während jedoch der Rest von Brentaal sich mit dem ständigen Handel beschäftigte, wurde dieser von der Handelshalle in Cormond dirigiert. Dort trafen sich die Repräsentanten der großen Handelshäuser des Planeten, um politische und handelsabhängige Vereinbarungen zu treffen. Die Handelshalle hatte zu diesem Zweck sogar ihren eigenen Raumhafen. Die Stadt beherbergte außerdem ein bekanntes Kunstmuseum. Da Brentaal für Firmen, die mit Großfrachtern Waren durch die Galaxis transportierten, ein idealer Ausgangspunkt war, hatten zahlreiche derartige Unternehmen ihre Hauptquartiere auf dem Planeten. Ein Großteil der tausenden von Vertriebsketten hatte ihren Firmensitz in Cormond, ein bekanntes derartiges Unternehmen war HavaKing. Eine weitere wichtige Stadt auf Brentaal war Votrad, wo sich nicht nur der Votrad Independent Downport befand, sondern auch die brentaalanische Handelsakademie.Platt's Smugglers Guide Einer von vielen Raumhäfen befand sich auch in der Stadt Oradin, wie in den meisten Fällen entsprach dieser den höchsten Anforderungen. In der Stadt war auch das Grand Oradin Hotel gelegen, eines der vielen Hotels und gleichzeitig ein sehr nobles. Oradin bot auch eine große Anzahl an Restaurants mit Spezialitäten aus der brentaalanischen Küche.Isards Rache In Oradin befanden sich zudem wichtige Einrichtungen für die Raumfahrt. Vuultin war östlich von Oradin gelegen und hatte keinen besonderen strategischen Nutzen, dennoch ließ hatte seiner Zeit Lon Isoto sein Hauptquartier. Die Stadt Curovao beheimatete nicht nur die gleichnamige Familie, sondern auch Curovao ImpEx, ein auf militärische Ausrüstung spezialisiertes Handelsunternehmen.Galactic Campaign Guide Einen der eher ungewöhnlichen Orte auf Brentaal stellte Favis Resort dar, eine künstliche Insel im südlichen Polarmeer. Die Insel wurde überwiegend unter den besonders Wohlhabenden innerhalb der Bevölkerung bekannt, die sich in den Sommermonaten dorthin zurückzog. Es fanden sich mehrere Kasinos, luxuriöse Hotels und Sportstadien zur Erholung und Unterhaltung auf der Insel. Die Architektur auf Brentaal ist funktionell gehalten und schlicht, wenn auch weniger Wert auf Ästhetik gelegt wird. Die Brentaalaner bevorzugen eine organisch anmutende Bauweise.Heroes & Rogues Jede große Handelsgesellschaft hat mindestens eine Hauptfiliale auf dem Planeten. Brentaal selbst fabriziert nur sehr wenig, seine Wirtschaft setzt sich aus dem zusammen, was über den Handel auf den Planeten gelangt. Der größte Teil der Waren, die auf Brentaal eintreffen, wird unverzüglich irgendwo anders hin transportiert. Eine große Menge an Gebäuden wurde zu diesem Zweck errichtet, wo die Waren ausgewertet werden und ihr jeweiliger Bestimmungsort festgelegt wird, dies geschieht durch Warenunternehmen wie Alfex Cargo Stacks. Die Waren werden in große Container gefüllt und mit Shuttles zu ihrem letztendlichen Ziel transportiert. Bevölkerung miniatur|rechts|[[Platt Okeefe, eine Brentaalanerin.]] Zu einem großen Teil wurde Brentaal von Menschen bewohnt, deren Volk sich als die Brentaalaner bezeichnete, und obwohl es auch Siedlungen von Nichtmenschen gab, war diesen niemals die Staatsbürgerschaft gestattet. Die Brentaalaner machten insgesamt 88 Prozent der Gesamtbevölkerung aus. Die Amtssprache der Bevölkerung Brentaals war Basic, die galaktische Standard- und Handelssprache, und die Gesamtbevölkerungszahl betrug etwa zur Ära der Neuen Republik ganze 65 Milliarden. Die insgesamt zwölf Prozent der Bevölkerung, die nicht menschlich waren, lebte in eigenen Siedlungen. Dennoch gehörte Brentaal neben Corellia und Esseles zu den wenigen Kernwelten, in denen auch Nichtmenschen legitim auf hochgestellte Arbeitspositionen in der Produktion aufsteigen konnten, was jedoch nicht immer unkritisiert blieb.Galaxywide NewsNets, Adventure Journal 8 Der Großteil der Bevölkerung war beruflich entweder direkt in den intergalaktischen oder lokalen Handel involviert oder arbeitete für ein Unternehmen oder die Industrie, die diesen unterstützte. Auf den acht Kontinenten Brentaals war Wohnraum sehr teuer, denn das bebaubare Land war von Raumhäfen und Industrieanlagen belegt. Die meisten Siedlungen, die sich in den Tälern und Deltas befanden, waren außerdem von starker Überbevölkerung geplagt. Viele der Raumhäfen wurden hoch in den Gebirgen errichtet, wo die Anwesen billiger sind. Die erste Kolonie auf Brentaal entstand bereits mehrere Tausend Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin. Bei der Amtssprache von Brentaal handelte es sich später um Basic, doch ursprünglich verwendete die Bevölkerung eine Sprache namens Old Brentaal. Die vielen großen Unternehmen, die ihren Sitz auf Brentaal hatten, wurden von den hunderten von Adelshäusern des Planeten kontrolliert. Zu den bekannten Adelshäusern gehörten die Familie Okeefe und die Familie Curovao, sehr einflussreiche und wohlhabende Handelsfamilien. Die drei einflussreichsten Handelshäuser waren aber Haus Brentioch, Haus Dajaal und Hall Jo'uda.Galaxywide NewsNets - Adventure Journal 13 Die mit Abstand meisten, wenn auch nicht alle Handelshäuser, dirigierten von einem familiärem Grundsitz aus. Die Familien sind untereinander in einem ständigen Konkurrenzkampf befangen, politisch und wirtschaftlich. Brentaals Bevölkerung ist auf Handel spezialisiert und hierfür berühmt, weshalb dies auch den mit Abstand am häufigsten genutzten Bildungszweig der Brentaalaner darstellt. Bekannt geworden ist die Gesellschaft des Planeten auch wegen ihrer exotischen Küche, die sich im Laufe von Generationen mit Einflüssen anderer Welten gemischt hat. Auf dem Planeten wurden zudem einige Extremsportarten betrieben. Viel Wert wird auch auf Geschichte gelegt, so werden in der Commerce Academy zahlreiche geschichtliche Ereignisse gelehrt und damit zusammenhängende Personen erklärt.Imperial Double-Cross Der typische Volksheld ist der furchtlose Raumfahrer, der in die Galaxis hinauszieht und neue Hyperraumrouten erkundet. Wenn es um das Geschäft geht, verstehen Brentaalaner keinen Spaß. Der überwiegende Teil der Bevölkerung ist auf die eine oder andere Weise am Handelsgeschäft beteiligt. Eine solche Brentaalanerin war die auf dem ganzen Planeten verehrte Freia Kallea, weitere bekannte Brentaalaner Satele Shan, eine Großmeisterin des Jedi-Ordens. , Shogar Tok, der die Separatisten auf Brentaal zur Zeit der Klonkriege kommandierte sowie Platt Okeefe, eine legendäre Schmugglerin zur Zeit der Neuen Republik, die ihr erstes Schiff, die Brentaal Princess, nach ihrer Heimat benannte Bedingt durch seinen Status hat Brentaal eine starke Anziehungskraft auf Schmuggler und Diebe, die ihre Arbeit im Hintergrund eines so großen Handelszentrums einfacher umzusetzen glauben. Die Geschäftigkeit des Planeten bietet ihnen eine ausreichende Gelegenheit, um ihre Aktivitäten zu vertuschen. Hierdurch bildeten sich kriminelle Organisationen wie Sun Storm, und auch die Schwarze Sonne hatte ihre Finger im Spiel. Geschichte Galaktische Republik Brentaal wurde bereits viele tausend Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin von menschlichen Kolonisten besiedelt. Zu jener Zeit setzte sich die Flora und Fauna des Planeten zum größten Teil aus Farn und fliegenden Insekten zusammen, und die Kolonisten hielten von dem was sie vorfanden nur sehr wenig. Sie gestalteten den Planeten ihren Ansprüchen genügend um und führten über Generationen hinweg ökologische Programme durch, wie sie auch auf anderen Planeten der Kernwelten angewandt wurden. Sie siedelten unterschiedliche Reptilien und Säugetiere an und etablierten Wälder aus perennierenden Pflanzen, um so auf künstliche Art eine Umwelt nach ihren Vorstellungen zu erschaffen. Zu seiner frühen Bevölkerungszeit wurde der industriell genutzte Planet stark von Umweltverschmutzung geplagt, doch ein Großteil des Schadens, welchen die Menschen ihrer Umwelt antaten, wurde mit der Zeit bereinigt, auch wenn einige Spuren zurückblieben. Im Jahr 4000 VSY besiedelten brentaalanische Kolonisten der Brentaal League den Planeten Muzara, um dort einen wirtschaftlichen Außenposten zu errichten, und gerieten mit den dortigen Ureinwohnern, den Muza, in Konflikt.Tales of the Jedi Companion Die Kundschafterin Freia Kallea entdeckte um 3700 VSY die Hydianischen Handelsstraße, nachdem sie sich der Brentaal Spacefarers League angeschlossen hatte, womit sie zu einer Ikone ihres Volkes wurde. Durch die Handelsroute wurde eine wichtige Verbindung zum Korporationssektor geschaffen. Nachdem Freia Kallea Sival Brentioch heiratete, wurde das Haus Brentioch durch ihren Einfluss zu einem der einflussreichsten des Planeten. In der Folgezeit blühte Brentaal auf, denn aufgrund seiner Position am Schneidepunkt der Hydianischen und der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße wurde er bereits Jahrtausende vor der Zerstörung des Ersten Todessterns zu einem der wichtigsten Handelsplaneten überhaupt in der Galaxis. Der Planet diente auch als Sprungbrett für andere besiedelte Kernwelten hinein in die unbesiedelten Regionen, wo sich Kolonien bildeten, und war der erste Aufenthaltspunkt allerlei Güter, die ihren Weg in die Regionen der Galaktischen Republik fanden. Zur Zeit des Neuen Sith-Krieges fand im Jahr 1.002 VSY die erste Schlacht um Brentaal statt, zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und den Sith, die den Planeten letzten Endes eroberten. Der Widerstand durch die Republik war sehr gering und es waren nur sehr wenige Jedi beteiligt, sodass es sich um einen leicht verdienten Sieg für Lord Kaan handelte, der auf einem Eroberungszug in den Kernwelten war und mit Brentaal den letzten strategisch wichtigen Planeten des Bormea-Sektors erobert hatte. Er konnte nicht nur Brentaal, sondern zuvor auch Corulag und Chandrila äußerst schnell und einfach für seinen Krieg gewinnen und über die Republik triumphieren, was ihn jedoch stutzig machte und an einen Hinterhalt glauben ließ. Nichtsdestotrotz kontrollierte er dadurch zwei der wichtigsten Handelsrouten der Kernwelten und Brentaal wurde von der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit kontrolliert. Diese wurde jedoch wenige Jahre später zerstört. Mit Ausnahme einiger Bürgerkriege und Konfrontationen mit der Handelsföderation, hielt sich Brentaal zur Zeit des Aufstiegs des Imperium von kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen fern. Im Laufe der Ära begann die Verbrecherorganisation Schwarze Sonne, sich am Handelsgeschehen auf Brentaal zu beteiligen. Alfex Cargo Stacks diente zu dieser Zeit als Fassade für die kriminellen Unternehmungen der Organisation auf dem Planeten, die dort eine Art Niederlassung hatte. Aflex Cargo Stacks sicherte mehrere der immensen, zwanzig Meter langen Container für die Anführer der Organisation, für welche die Container als Rückzugsorte, Lebensräume und Arbeitsplätze herhielten. So gewährleistete die Organisation den Verkehr von mehreren Milliarden von Tonnen an Schmuggelware im Laufe der Zeit und würde bis in die Ära der Rebellion hinein damit fortfahren. Ebenfalls im Laufe dieser Ära wurde das brentaalanische Unternehmen Curovao ImpEx beschuldigt, in zwielichtige Geschäfte mit der Republik verwickelt zu sein, der man Korruption nachwarf, weshalb es in der Stadt Curovao zu Aufständen kam. Aufgrund dessen mussten die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen überall verstärkt werden, wo das Unternehmen Niederlassungen hatte, und die Brentaal Dissidents League, die sich zu jener Zeit auf Brentaal für Menschenrechte stark machte, sprach sich in den Medien offen gegen den Handel zwischen Curovao und der Republik aus. Es ist jedoch nicht bekannt, auf welche Weise der Konflikt endete. Zeit der Klonkriege miniatur|links|Die [[Schlacht um Brentaal IV (22 VSY)|Schlacht um Brentaal im Jahr 22 VSY.]] Im Jahr 22 VSY, zwei Monate vor Ausbruch der Klonkriege, war Brentaal als Teil einer Tour namens Cradle of the Galaxy geplant, welche durch die Kernwelten verlief und sich mit historischen Artefakten der Tion-Hegemonie beschäftigte. Das Kunstmuseum in Cormond sollte zu Ausstellungszwecken genutzt werden. Im gleichen Jahr geschah es, dass Reeft im Namen des Jedi-Ordens auf der Jagd nach Rotar Lopani nach Brentaal gelangte. Er konnte jedoch nur mit dem toten Körper des Diebes zurückkehren, nachdem der Kopfgeldjäger Tosinqas ihn bereits erwischt hatte. Im Laufe der Separatisten-Krise geriet Brentaal schließlich unter die Kontrolle der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, was die Bevölkerung absolut befürwortete. Die Republik gab sich mit dem Verlust eines der wichtigsten Planeten jedoch nicht geschlagen. Nur kurze Zeit nach Ausbruch der Klonkriege kam es noch im Jahr 22 VSY, fünf Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis, zu einem kämpferischen Konflikt auf dem Planeten, als die Republik einen Rückeroberungsangriff startete. Zwar betrachtete sich der Jedi-Orden als Befreier, doch die Bevölkerung Brentaals war den Separatisten gegenüber loyal und betrachtete die Republik als ihren Feind. Nachdem die Jedi eine gefälschte Nachricht von Quinlan Vos erhalten hatten, dass Brentaal aufgrund mangelnden Widerstands ein gutes Ziel abgeben würde, führten die Jedi-Generäle Shon Kon Ray, Shaak Ti und Agen Kolar ihre Truppen von Klonkriegern in den Kampf. Sie stellten jedoch schnell fest, dass die Informationen über die Lage nicht stimmten, sodass ihre Einheiten durch die von Shogar Tok angeführten Separatisten-Verbände stark dezimiert wurden. Shogar Tok, der selbst von Brentaal stammte, konnte bereits zu Anfang der Schlacht ein Viertel der Klontruppen auslöschen, wobei auch Shon Kon Ray umkam, doch Plo Koon fürchtete, dass ein Rückzug den Verlust der Handelsrouten bedeuten könnte, womit sie die Verbindung zum Tion-Sternhaufen verlieren würden. Aus diesem Grund setzten die Jedi trotz der aussichtslosen Lage alles auf einen Sieg. Nachdem es Shaak Ti gelungen war, sich in die als Festung genutzte Gefängnisanlage Shogar Toks vorzukämpfen, stieß sie dort auf Quinlan Vos, der erkannt hatte, dass Brentaal gar nicht befreit werden wollte, sondern die Republik als Feind betrachtete und selbst ein gewonnener Kampf nicht unbedingt dazu führte, dass der Planet die Regierung auch akzeptieren würde. Dennoch fassten sie gemeinsam mit Agen Kolar einen Plan zur Befreiung der Brentaalaner. In Gruppen aufgeteilt konnten sie sowohl Shogar Tok besiegen als auch den Schildgenerator und die Ionengeschütze deaktivieren, womit ein erneuter Angriff der Republik erfolgreich verlief und Brentaal von der Galaktischen Republik zurückgewonnen werden konnte. Herrschaft des Imperiums miniatur|rechts|[[Jerrod Maclain, der Gouverneur von Brentaal.]] Während es Außenweltlern zur Zeit der Alten Republik noch nicht gestattet war, in die heimischen Handelsgilden zu investieren, wurde diese Tradition mit der Gründung des Imperiums im Jahr 19 VSY abgeschafft, als Brentaal zu einer Handelswelt des Imperiums wurde. Zu jener Zeit mischten sich Angehörige der neuen galaktischen Regierung in die Wirtschaft Brentaals ein, dennoch blieb der Planet von den durch die Neue Ordnung entstandenen Veränderungen weitgehend unbeeinflusst und die Geschäfte wurden wie gehabt fortgeführt. Der gesamte Bormea-Sektor wurde dem Moff Jamson Caglio zugeteilt. Ein großer Amtssitz der Imperialen Zollbehörde operierte zu dieser Zeit auf dem Planeten, er barg eine der größten Niederlassungen solcher Agenten des Imperiums überhaupt, auch wenn es aufgrund der hohen Aktivität im Verhältnis noch immer wenige Agenten pro Schiff waren. Sie kooperierten mit der brentaalanischen Polizei und den Sector Rangers, doch auch trotz dieser großen Anstrengungen geriet jährlich weiterhin ein gewisser Teil an Schmuggelware durch den Zoll. Ein besonders einflussreicher Offizier der Zollbehörde auf Brentaal war Orem Ulum.Smuggler's Log - Adventure Journal 2 Brentaal selbst geriet unter die Kontrolle des Imperialen Gouverneurs Jerrod Maclain. Dieser war einer der Imperialen, die sich stark in das Geschäftswesen des Planeten integrierten, allerdings fühlte er sich heimisch und adoptierte die Kultur. Dadurch, dass er zu einem Teil der heimischen Bevölkerung wurde und persönliche Bereicherung anstrebte, galt er bald als korrupt. Und tatsächlich wurde unter Maclain weniger der Willen des Imperators auf Brentaal IV durchgesetzt als dass er seine eigenen Ziele verfolgte und sich die Missgunst anderer Gouverneure der Kernwelten zuzog. Er war auch für einen guten Teil der Schmuggelware verantwortlich, die durch die Kontrollen schlüpfte, da er die Zollbehörde bestach. Letzten Endes konnte Brentaal auch dem Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg nicht gänzlich entgehen, denn aufgrund seiner strategischen Position wurde sein System zum Schauplatz einiger kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen. Das Imperium übernahm nicht nur den Planeten, sondern auch die Kontrolle über die Raumstationen in dessen Orbit, allerdings kooperierten sie dort mit den lokalen Sicherheitskräften. Da das Imperium eine feindliche Einstellung gegenüber Nichtmenschen hatte, ließen sich viele Aliens auf den Stationen nieder und besiedelten nicht genutzte Teile derselben, während das Imperium der Verwahrlosung einiger Raumstationen, wie der Sel Zonn Station, tatenlos zusah und sich auch wenig um die Besetzer scherte. Das Imperium kontrollierte den Handel äußerst streng, dennoch gab es einige Sicherheitslücken. Zwischen 19 VSY und 18 VSY ließ sich ein Agent des Alderaanischen Widerstands unter Bail Organa in Karbonit eingefroren nach Brentaal auf die Sel Zonn Station schmuggeln, wo es bei seiner Übergabe zu Gefechten kam. Durch den Einsatz von Sirona Okeefe und Maya konnte er nach Alderaan gebracht werden und wichtige Informationen über imperiale Aktivitäten an Bail Organa liefern. Die Nachricht über die Zerstörung Alderaans und die anschließende Schlacht von Yavin verbreiteten sich schnell auf Brentaal, und das Imperium sorgte dafür, dass die Bevölkerung glaubte, Alderaan sei zerstört worden da es Tests mit Superwaffen durchgeführt und die Galaxis gefährdet hatte. Die Zerstörung des Todessterns wurde als terroristischer Akt dargestellt, die Rebellen als Kriminelle. Die Präsenz imperialer Truppen auf Brentaal hielt sich in Grenzen, die meisten Bewohner kannten diese hauptsächlich aus den Nachrichten. Etwa im Jahr 0 NSY berichtete der Nachrichtensender Imperial HoloVision von terroristischen Anschlägen auf Brentaal, gemeint waren hiermit Aktivitäten der Rebellen-Allianz und ihrer Spezialeinheit. [[Bild:Freia-Sival-Bühne.jpg|miniatur|links|Aufführung von The Kallea Cycle, 3 NSY, Votrad.]] Im Jahr 1 NSY wurde die brentaalanische Oper The Kallea Cycle auf Coruscant aufgeführt, wo unter anderem Miltin Takel sich diesen Teil der brentaalanischen Kultur ansah, es wurde auch der Imperator selbst dort vermutet.Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook Im gleichen Jahr wurden von KOMENOR neue Bestimmungen den gesamten Bormea-Sektor betreffend ausgerufen, hierbei wurden neue Tarife verordnet, was den Export von agrikulturellen Gütern anging. Während sich Brentaal und Corulag ungerührt zeigten, da sie ohnehin kaum über derartige Exportgüter verfügten und der Handel damit nicht beeinträchtigt wurde, gab es Widerstände von Chandrilas Seite. Gouverneur Holleck setzte sich dafür ein, die neuen Tarife zu beseitigen und die Nachrichtenagentur Core News Digest berichtete über das Geschehen.Galaxywide NewsNets - Adventure Journal 6 Anfang des Jahres 2 NSY wurde in Votrad ein Schmugglerring aufgedeckt. Hierbei wurden tausende von Tonnen an Rohmaterial bei einer Razzia in einem Warenhaus ausfindig gemacht, die in offiziellen Datenlisten als vermisst oder fehlgeleitet verzeichnet waren. Zwar konnten keine Verhaftungen vorgenommen werden, da das Warenhaus weder bewacht noch verteidigt wurde, doch die von Dalea Trovin geleiteten Untersuchungen der Imperialen Zollbehörde wurden fortgesetzt. Man ging davon aus, dass die verantwortliche Organisation sich in interne Computer des Imperiums eingehackt und Zielorte verfälscht hatte und dass die Materialien für unbestimmte Zielorte im Äußeren Rand vorgesehen waren.Galaxywide NewsNets - Adventure Journal 9 Nachdem durch Kallea's Hope das Interesse der Brentaalaner und Einheimischer anderer Kernwelten an der Geschichte Freia Kalleas neu entfacht worden war, plante Brentaal im Jahr 3 NSY eine Spezialaufführung der Oper The Kallea Cycle, die zur Folge hatte, dass die Prominenz der Kernwelten sich auf Brentaal einfand. Die Aufführung fand in Votrad statt und wurde unter anderem von drei der einflussreichsten Handelsfamilien finanziert. Nur kurze Zeit später hatte Brentaal auch einen wirtschaftlichen Erfolg zu verzeichnen, als die Brentaal League of Guilds verkünden konnte, dass ein neuer Handelsrekord aufgestellt worden war. Niemals zuvor waren dermaßen viele Güter über den Markt gegangen und hatten dermaßen viele Credits von Besitzer zu Besitzer gewechselt wie in der vierten Fünf-Tages-Periode des vierten Monats im Jahr 3 NSY. Die Brentaal League of Guilds erklärte das Datum des 38:4:21 somit zum Gedenkfeiertag. Unter den erfolgreichsten Handelsbeteiligten der vergangenen Tage waren HavaKing, Santhe/Sienar Technologies, MerenDatal, Imperial Mining Corp. und die Tagge Company zu finden, die allesamt Unmengen an Geld verdient hatten. Auch die drei populärsten Familien Brentaals, Brentioch, Dajaal und Jo'uda schnitten gut ab, ebenso wie Gouverneur Jerrod Maclain. Fünf Tage lang wurde überall auf Brentaal gefeiert und heimische Experten glaubten an den Beginn einer unerwarteten Blütezeit des Handels für den Planeten. Einen Monat später wurde diese Aussicht getrübt, als sowohl der Gouverneur als auch Haus Dajaal in ein schlechtes Licht gerückt wurden. Fünf Mitglieder der Handelsfamilie wurden wegen Betrugs während der Rekordwoche festgenommen und sagten aus, sie hätten gegen politische Gefallen vertrauliche Informationen über das Handelsgeschehen an Maclain ausgeliefert. Für Maclain bedeutete der Vorwurf illegaler Manipulation des brentaalanischen Handels ein Verfahren und weitere Misstrauensbekundungen seitens seiner Kollegen innerhalb des Imperiums. Rufaan Tigellinus leitete die diesbezüglichen Untersuchungen auf dem Planeten. Neue Republik Originalzitat: „That's insane. Brentaal IV is too valuable to defend it so poorly.“ (Im Dienste des Imperiums) miniatur|rechts|Die [[Neue Republik greift Vuultin an.]] Brentaal wurde auch beeinträchtigt, als die Flotte der Neuen Republik sich gegen imperiale Streitkräfte seiner Nachbarwelt Corulag behaupten musste, da das System zu einem Schauplatz der Kämpfe zwischen den Flotten wurde. Im Jahr 4 NSY, sechs Monate nach der Schlacht von Endor, entbrannte dann eine weitere Schlacht auf Brentaal. Die Neue Republik rüstete sich zu einem Eroberungsfeldzug des Planeten, den sie unter allen Umständen gewinnen wollte. Ebenso entschlossen war jedoch die Reaktion seitens Sate Pestage, der den Fall Brentaals an die Republik zu vereiteln versuchte. Brentaal hatte bereits seit Monaten zu den Eroberungszielen der Republik gehört. Zunächst war die Renegaten-Staffel für einen Aufklärungsflug in den Orbit des Planeten geschickt worden, worauf ein Gefecht zwischen den Raumschiffen der Republik und den TIE-Jägern des Imperiums entbrannte, aus dem die Renegaten-Staffel siegreich hervorging. Die Neue Republik entschied, dass Brentaal erobert werden musste, solange dies noch möglich war, da Pestage verkündet hatte, den Planeten mit allen Mitteln zu verteidigen und somit Anstalten unternahm, die Verteidigung zu stärken. Admiral Ackbar beriet sich zu diesem Zweck mit Wedge Antilles, doch die Reaktion Sate Pestages war ein gezielter Lockversuch. Auf den Ratschlag von Ysanne Isard hin war ein Angriff seitens der Republik auch im Sinne des Großwesirs, der Lon Isoto wurde als Kommandanten für die Verteidigung einsetzte und hoffte, die Rebellen vernichtend schlagen zu können. Die Inkompetenz des Admirals führte jedoch dazu, dass trotz des Einsatzes der 181. Imperialen Jägergeschwaders und des besten Piloten des Imperiums, Soontir Fel, kein ausreichender Widerstand gegen den Angriff zustande gebracht werden konnte. Nachdem es der Republik gelang, die Basis auf einem der Monde Brentaals zu erobern und anschließend selbst als Stützpunkt für den eigentlichen Angriff zu gebrauchen, wurde der Planet selbst angegriffen. Ziel des Angriffs wurde die Stadt Vuultin, wo sich Isoto aufhielt, doch auch Oradin wurde als strategisch wertvollere Stadt angegriffen, da sich dort die Raumfahrtgebäude befanden, welche die Republik brauchte, um Truppen abzusetzen. Somit wurde Oradin zum hauptsächlichen Angriffsziel, doch Isoto bekam in seinem Hauptquartier in Vuultin schnell Panik, sodass er Soontir Fel zurückbefahl. Zwar fühlte sich Isoto noch immer im Vorteil, doch er bekam von Isard den Befehl, die sofortige Evakuierung des Planeten zu befehlen, woraufhin sie ihn von einer ihrer Agentinnen, Grania, erschießen ließ, da sie plante Pestage zu ruinieren und dann seinen Posten einzunehmen. Die Republik mit ihrem Quartier in Oradin entschied, die Evakuierung zu verhindern, woraufhin sowohl die Renegaten-Staffel als auch die Imperialen noch Verluste hinnehmen mussten und auch im Orbit weitere Kämpfe stattfanden. Die Schlacht endete zugunsten der Neuen Republik, und zum Ende der Kämpfe konnte Soontir Fel von dieser gefangen genommen werden. Später schloss er sich der Renegaten-Staffel an, womit die Republik neben Brentaal auch einen Piloten gewonnen hatte. Der Planet selbst erlitt durch die Kämpfe keinen sonderlich großen Schaden und blieb überwiegend verschont, doch die orbitalen Raumstationen wurden zu einem großen Teil zerstört. Von diesem Schaden musste sich Brentaal noch über viele Jahre in die Ära der Neuen Republik hinein erholen, da die Wirtschaft stark unter den Verlusten litt. Die Befreiung von Brentaal IV hatte große Auswirkungen auf seine Nachbarplaneten, so etwa im Falle von Rhinnal. Die Bevölkerung wurde durch die erfolgreiche Eroberung des anderen Planeten angespornt, sodass sie einen Widerstand gründeten, der im Jahr 7 NSY den dortigen Gouverneur übertrumpfte. Als die neue Regierung über Brentaal herrschte, zeigte sich die Bevölkerungen zu vielen Teilen dankbar, so wurde beispielsweise das Grand Imperial Hotel, ein nobles Hotel in der Stadt Oradin, in Grand Oradin Hotel umbenannt, um Loyalität zu beweisen und keine Erinnerungen an das Imperium zurück zu lassen. Im Jahr 9 NSY gelang es Ysanne Isard, die Renegaten-Staffel in gewisser Weise zu entführen. Die Droiden Pfeifer und R5-G8, die von der Republik ebenso für verloren gehalten wurden wie die Piloten, gelangten nach Brentaal, um dort Talon Karrde zu treffen. Anders als Corulag ergab sich Brentaal genau wie Chandrila und Ralltiir später nicht der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong, welche 25 NSY einen galaxisweiten Eroberungsfeldzug starteten.Vereint durch die Macht Schließlich wurde Brentaal dennoch von den Yuuzhan Vong eingenommen und zu einem Teil des Yuuzhan-Vong-Imperiums, als die Invasoren das Ziel verfolgten die Versorgung ihrer Gegner abzuschneiden und in Brentaal hierfür ein wichtiges Ziel sahen. Die Bevölkerung entschied sich schließlich zur Gegenwehr, doch der Planet erlitt unter den Gefechten großen Schaden und mehrere Städte wurden verwüstet und zerstört. Hinter den Kulissen * Brentaal tauchte erstmals im Februar 1995 in Platt's Starport Guide als Heimatplanet von Platt Okeefe auf. Später wurde der Planet in mehreren Comics, Romanen und auch weiteren Quellenbüchern verwendet. * Der Planet wird in einem Großteil aller Quellen lediglich Brentaal genannt, in den frühen Quellen wird er fast ausschließlich als solcher bezeichnet. Die Zahl hinter dem Namen steht lediglich dafür, dass der Planet der vierte seines Systems ist, was erst später eingeführt wurde. Anders als etwa im Fall von Zelos II, dessen Sonne Zelos heißt, oder Yavin IV, der einer von vielen Monden desselben Namens ist, ist hier jedoch unklar, weshalb die Zahl überhaupt in vielen Erwähnungen Brentaals hinzugefügt wurde, da kein weiterer bekannter Planet und auch kein Stern oder Mond denselben Namen trägt. * Während The Far Orbit Project angibt, Brentaal habe keine Monde, spricht Coruscant and the Core Worlds von einer Anzahl von insgesamt zwei Monden. Der Artikel orientiert sich an der neueren Quelle, Coruscant and the Core Worlds. Zudem taucht ein Mond Brentaals in Im Dienste des Imperiums auf, somit muss der Planet zumindest einen haben. * Die Bevölkerungszahl von Brentaal wird sowohl in Coruscant and the Core Worlds als auch in Star Wars Enzyklopädie als 65 Milliarden angegeben. Dies entspricht etwa zehn Mal so vielen Einwohnern wie auf der Erde leben. Der Durchmesser der Erde beträgt über 12.700 km, damit müsste die Überbevölkerung auf Brentaal (mit 11.242 km kleiner als die Erde) enorm sein. * Der Artikel Into the Core Worlds gibt an, Brentaal würde als Import- und Exportgüter „alles“ anbieten, doch der Export muss laut der Informationen aus Coruscant and the Core Worlds und anderen Quellen beschränkt sein, da auf Brentaal beispielsweise keinerlei Nahrungsmittel angebaut werden. * Ursprünglich sollte Brentaal in Empire at War auftauchen. Quellen *''Jedi'' – Shaak Ti (Comic) *''X-Wing'' – Isards Rache *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' – Im Dienste des Imperiums *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Vereint durch die Macht *''The Traitor's Gambit'' *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''Galaxywide NewsNets'' *''Into the Core Worlds'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''Star Wars Enzyklopädie'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Brentaal-Systems Kategorie:Planeten des Bormea-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten der Kernwelten Kategorie:Planeten an der Hydianischen Handelsstraße Kategorie:Planeten an der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße Kategorie:Legends en:Brentaal IV es:Brentaal IV fi:Brentaal IV fr:Brentaal IV it:Brentaal IV nl:Brentaal pt:Brentaal IV ru:Брентаал IV